


On the Road

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, American Roads, Gen, Humanstuck, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: На самом деле Миина не знает, насколько она далеко от дома: ей плевать на карты, она просто не хочет останавливаться.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes & Aranea Serket
Kudos: 1





	On the Road

Миля за милей — как можно дальше от дома.

На самом деле Миина не знает, насколько она далеко: ей плевать на карты, она просто не хочет останавливаться. Ей нравится всё это: прокуренные забегаловки, дешёвая еда, откровенность, граничащая с грубостью. Миина чувствует себя в дороге, как рыба в воде. Не в аквариумах, как у её сверхзаботливой мамочки, а в самом настоящем океане — стоит только выйти к трассе и поднять кулак с оттопыренным вверх большим пальцем.  
Течение подхватывает Миину, тащит дальше, дальше, дальше — милю за милей.

Когда Миина Пейшес сбегает из дома, она даже не думает о том, куда она бежит — ей просто надоедает существовать среди заточённых в стеклянные пузыри безмолвных рыб: ей кажется, она сама превращается в одну из них. Ей снятся кошмары, где у неё отрастают плавники и жабры, а затем всё вокруг утопает в очищенной воде — и вот уже за прозрачными стенками кто-то пялится на неё, тыкает пальцем, и радостно щебечет мамочка, взахлёб рассказывая и отпуская свои дебильные каламбуры.  
Миина просыпалась, щупая кожу на шее, передразнивала мать, но та лишь умилялась и трепала дочь за щёку.  
Миина проколола уши — мать купила ей серёжки в виде розовых осминожек. Миина выбрила часть волос — мать повздыхала и продолжила заниматься своими проклятыми рыбами. Миина обрастала пирсингом, слушала музыку на полной громкости, тратила деньги с маминой кредитки на кричащие золотые украшения, и...  
...и мать всё равно была такой же умильно-раздражающей, снисходительной и как будто совсем не замечающей истинную натуру своей дочери. Она держала её дома, как держала своих аквариумных рыбок, каракатиц и прочих морских гадов.  
И в какой-то момент Миина кидает в рюкзак футболку, пачку чипсов, документы, — и сваливает из дома. Доходит до шоссе и замирает, заворожённая потоком машин.  
Она приходит в себя, когда ей гудит один из дальнобойщиков и спрашивает, высунувшись в окно кабины, не подвезти ли эту девчонку?  
Девчонка говорит, что подвезти.  
Куда, спрашивает водитель, открывая дверь.  
Мне побую, отвечает Миина, карабкаясь в высокую кабину.  
А мне в Алабаму, говорит водитель.  
До Алабамы Миина не доезжает: фура останавливается у какой-то придорожной кафешки, где подают жареную картошку с куриными голенями, погребённую в специях. Миина давится непривычно острой едой — мамочка-веганка не готовила такую дрянь, с непривычки тошнит, и водитель уезжает раньше, чем его пассажирка выбирается из туалета.  
Зато появляется кое-кто другой, и Миина шипит, узнав в сидящей у барной стойки девчонке свою давнюю подругу, ныне — секретаршу Пейшес-старшей, Аранею Серкет.  
Аранея улыбается в ответ и предлагает стакан прохладной воды.

Заботливая хозяйка кафе спрашивает, не надо ли позвонить домой. Миина корчит страшное лицо, но Аранея поправляет очки в изящной оправе и вежливо сообщает, что всё в порядке, что двум юным леди есть восемнадцать, и что они просто путешествуют. Миина не понимает, почему с выкрашенных синей помадой губ Аранеи не капает патока — так сладки её речи, но они же и убедительны.  
Водитель подбирает двух девчонок, и в этот раз они едут в Техас.

Они проезжают Хьюстон, но задерживаются в Далласе, и дальше по пути Оклахома; но Аранея жалуется, что хочет в нормальный душ, и Миина, сказать по правде, совершенно не против. Впервые за путешествие они снимают номер в хорошем хостеле с настоящими мягкими кроватями, чистым бельём и не испорченными надписями стенами.  
Пока Аранея принимает ванну, Миина корябает под кроватью пару крепких словечек.  
Пока Миина принимает ванну, Аранея достаёт из сумки телефон и звонит Пейшес-старшей.  
— Да, я рядом. Конечно, взяла с собой. Не волнуйтесь, я слежу, чтобы ничего с ней не случилось. Я буду скидывать адреса тех мест, где мы останавливаемся, так что вы сможете следить за... Да, она хорошо ест. И спит — ох, она так пинается, что впору побеспокоиться о моём сне! Да, да, да...  
К концу разговора Аранея почти готова согласиться с Мииной в её стремлении сбежать от мамочки.  
Но это не отменяет того, что Аранея всё ещё считает правильным вернуть глупую подругу домой. Но, раз уж та так упёрлась — то лучше, чтобы рядом был кто-то разумный, кто проследил бы за ней и сделал всё верно.  
Кто, как не Аранея, может с этим справиться?

Утром Миина с Аранеей завтракают в кафе, лениво прикидывая, задержаться в гостинице ещё на день или отправиться сегодня же. В разгар спора в их стол врезается лохматый парень в разноцветных очках и начинает бормотать извинения себе под нос, подходит его девчонка — её очки красные, а ещё она мерзко смеётся, Миина ненавидит её смех, но почему-то это забавляет, это заставляет себя чувствовать живее, и они с Аранеей принимают приглашение этих странных ребят. Латула и Митуна — так зовут парочку — в свадебном путешествии, их маршрут пролегает почти через все Соединённые Штаты, а в их кабриолете есть пара свободных мест.  
— Если, конечно, вас устраивает сидеть сзади, — заканчивает свою фразу Латула и снова хихикает.  
— Мне не привыкать быть в жопе, — бормочет Миина.  
Аранея усмехается и шёпотом предлагает вернуться домой.  
Миина таким же шёпотом посылает её ебулькнуться с обрыва.

От Латулы с Митуной они сваливают на следующий же вечер. Латула водит так, что даже у Миины сердце едва не останавливается, а Митуна верещит каждый раз, когда машина хоть чуть-чуть ускоряется — то есть постоянно. Вечером Аранея ссылается на головную боль и прощается с новыми знакомыми, и они с Мииной остаются в хостеле, где уже не так чисто, а простыни пахнут гнилью. Стены туалета представляют собой арт-объект из нецензурных выражений, и Миина с удовольствием добавляет к этому разнообразию рисунок зубастой рыбы.  
Поспать не удаётся: под вечер раздаются гудки, визг шин и шум моторов. Целый отряд байкеров, похоже, решил порезвиться здесь, и Аранея рычит и запихивает голову под подушку, а Миина орёт в окно непристойности.  
Вожак байкеров снимает шлем и обезоруживающе улыбается, но Миина добавляет ещё одну порцию отборного мата раньше, чем он успевает открыть рот.  
Под пьяные выкрики толпы под окно подъезжает девчонка на изрисованном иероглифами «Кавасаки», что-то орёт в ответ, но Миина закрывает треснувшие ставни и заваливается спать.  
Ор за окном становится немного тише.

Утром Аранея будит Миину со стаканом воды в руках и привычной сахарной улыбочкой. Она рассказывает, что при этом хостеле есть автомастерская, где вчерашний отряд байкеров устраивает регулярную стоянку. Они пробудут здесь ещё неделю-другую, так что лучше поскорее поймать фуру и уехать.  
Миина презрительно щурится.  
— Смываться просто так — не в моём стиле, дурында.

Когда они идут в закусочную при отеле, там уже людно: везде разукрашенные ребята в кожанках. Один из них подруливает к Миине с Аранеей и начинает неумело клеиться, но Миина впечатывает ему кулак в лицо вместе с сигаретой, которую тот держит в зубах.  
Аранея напрягается, но толпа вокруг лишь хохочет, кто-то даже выкрикивает «Так его, придурка!», и Миина расправляет плечи и толкает вчерашнего заводилу.  
Улыбчивого парня зовут Руфио, его девушка говорит только по-японски, а в его банде — народ с самых разных уголков мира.  
— Отправляйся с нами, — предлагает он. — У нас есть пара ребят, которым не с кем затусить, знаешь, я не то чтобы намекал, но, если вы, девчонки, ищете приключений, то, эм, можете...  
Миина прерывает его поток слов раскатистым хохотом.  
— Ни за что не буду плавать рядом с такими лузерами! — отсмеявшись, выпаливает она.  
Придурок, получивший от неё по носу, не отстаёт, и пытается предложить подвезти. Миина смотрит на Аранею, смотрит на байк и лыбится.  
— Да ладно, — придурок выразительно дёргает бровями, — цыпочки любят забавных парней, да?  
— Ты не забавный, чел, — Миина разглядывает его, прикидывая размер куртки. — Ты типа жалкий. Самое дно.  
Аранея умеет водить мотоцикл, и Миина этому почти не удивляется, пока крепко держится за талию подруги, везущей их куда-то на север.

Они бросают байк, едва заканчивается бензин, отводят в сторону и оставляют там.  
— Можно было бы заправиться раньше, — напоминает Аранея, разумная до раздражения.  
— На буй его, — ворчит Миина, поднимая руку. — Нафиг нам лишнее дерьмо, да ещё и чужое.

Когда возле них тормозит шикарный спортивный автомобиль, трясущийся от мощных басов, Миина, почти не раздумывая, садится рядом с водителем — женщиной, выглядящей за тридцатник. Та прокуренным голосом спрашивает, куда везти, не к маме ли?  
Миина беззастенчиво рассматривает её татухи и пирсинг, пока Аранея с заднего сиденья максимально вежливо рекомендует возможные направления. Тётку зовут Поррим, и Миина охреневает от удивления, когда «тётке» оказывается немногим больше, чем самой Миине. Дурацкий готичный макияж старит её, но придаёт экстравагантный вид.  
Мимо проносятся деревья и пустоши, солнце медленно опускается к горизонту, и Миине хорошо в чужой машине, мчащейся чёрт знает куда.  
Она вспоминает, что забыла мобильник где-то пару штатов назад, но это не так уж и важно.

В Небраске Поррим прощается с Мииной, и та в восторге, она бы взяла номер телефона у этой классной чувихи, но почему-то не хочется. Здесь и сейчас — дорога, непрерывное движение, и нет смысла цепляться за каждого прохожего. Мир кажется удивительно большим и одновременно маленьким, он пахнет пылью и бензином, кетчупом с майонезом и нагретым асфальтом.  
Поднимая руку, Миина чувствует себя почти всемогущей: она может отправиться куда угодно, она может абсолютно всё.  
Возле них останавливается видавший виды фургончик, из окна которого высовывается растрёпанный парень в красном свитере, неодобрительно смотрит на двух девушек на обочине и вздыхает.  
— Куда направляетесь?  
— Куда хочешь, чувак.  
— Меня зовут Канкри, и я считаю возмутительным подобное...

После первых пяти минут Миине до зубовного скрежета хочется вышвырнуть Канкри в окно и размазать о дорожное покрытие, но Аранея придерживает подругу за плечо, и та лишь болезненно морщится. Канкри не замечает: он продолжает вещать, вещать и вещать. У него есть три разных издания Библии в бардачке и своё мнение обо всём: о политике, об обществе, о том, как следует жить, есть, спать...  
Миина тихо воет, когда Канкри заводит речь об ценности семьи, важности почтения к родителям и... Аранея протягивает Миине наушники и телефон.  
В этот момент Миина почти готова любить свою омерзительно-вежливую подругу.  
Пока не замечает среди недавних вызовов телефон своей мамочки.

Она рычит на Канкри, требуя остановиться. Тот возмущённо закатывает глаза, но останавливает свой фургон, высаживает пассажирок и уезжает в пламенеющую линию горизонта: солнце почти зашло.  
Миине плевать на время, Миине плевать на всё, Миина больше всего ненавидит эту щучку Аранею.  
— Ты! — руки трясутся от злости. — Ты писала ей и звонила!  
— Для твоего же блага, — сладко-сладко улыбается Аранея. — Я просто сообщала ей, где мы, и что с нами всё в порядке. Разве это не заботливо с моей стороны?  
Миина рычит и замахивается на неё, та уворачивается, но второй удар попадает ей под дых, и Аранея впервые на памяти Миины реально впадает в бешенство. Она дерётся нечестно, царапаясь и даже укусив Миину за ухо, но та больно пинает Аранею в уже пострадавшее солнечное сплетение.  
Они валяются на пыльной траве возле обочины, вставать жутко лень и в животе тянет от голода. Небо наливается темнотой, как синяки после драки; загораются звёзды.  
Миина бесцельно лежит на остывающей земле и смотрит на блестящие огоньки наверху.  
— Самый яркий, — лекторский тон Аранеи звучит не так противно, как обычно, — Юпитер. Рядом с ним — Спика, звезда из созвездия Девы. — Её палец с аккуратным маникюром точно указывает на светящиеся точки. — А если посмотреть дальше, то ты можешь разглядеть вот эти три звезды хвоста Скорпиона, и, конечно же, Антарес — его жало...  
Миина вспоминает, что Аранея — Скорпион по знаку зодиака, но это как-то не колышет.  
— Слышь, — она поворачивается и садится, разглядывая подругу-врага, — я тебе очки разбила, когда дала леща. Ты как видишь-то вообще?  
— О, — Аранея улыбается, — я отлично вижу. Очки — это элемент стиля, дорогая подруга.  
И хотя Аранея всё ещё бесит-бесит-бесит-бесит, чертовски бесит, Миина вновь задирает голову и позволяет улыбчивой гадюке рассказывать дальше про звёзды, планеты и туманности, излагать научные сводки про молчащую вселенную. На том моменте, когда Аранея говорит, что пришельцев, скорее всего, нет в привычном понимании этого слова, Миина прерывает её:  
— Вот и очешуительно. Здесь и так слишком людно, Серк.  
После этого они молчат. Над ними стелется россыпь Млечного пути, медленно ползут по небу звёзды, где-то вылезает уголок месяца. Редкие машины проезжают мимо, и Миину это нисколько не беспокоит. Она смотрит наверх, в бездну, переливающуюся ярче любых сокровищ, и почему-то думать о собственной жизни становится не так тоскливо, как обычно.  
Она вспоминает орущего Митуну и его безумную женушку, вспоминает японку-байкершу с вычурным макияжем, даже сопливого придурка, у которого они спёрли транспорт (подумаешь, связали и заперли в сарае возле дороги); как наяву слышит хриплый голос Поррим, сплетающийся с монотонными речами Канкри. И многих других людей, чьи имена она вообще не запомнила.  
А ещё тот водила, который подобрал её в самом начале пути.  
Миине не нравится оставаться на месте, но здесь и сейчас можно замереть, наслаждаясь мгновением, можно даже взять Аранею за руку и осторожно сплести пальцы.  
Они лежат так, не считая минут, и горизонт уже светлеет, когда Миина тихо бормочет:  
— А, и ещё, Серк. Я разбила тебе не только очки.  
Когда Аранея визжит в истерике, едва разглядев обломки своего навороченного айфона, Миина чувствует, что жизнь удалась.

Пару часов спустя рядом с ними останавливается фура. Миина резво забирается на сиденье, подталкивая вялую Аранею — та всё ещё держит траур по своему гаджету.  
— Приветики! — за рулём сидит молодая девчонка в шапке с кошачьими ушами.  
Её зовут Меулин, после дурацкой аварии она потеряла слух, но Миина пишет на пыльной крышке бардачка, что ей плевать, куда ехать, и Меулин заливисто смеётся.  
Если верить правам, прикрепленным к лобовому стеклу, этой кошкодевочке уже двадцать семь.  
Миине глубоко пофиг, сколько той лет, пока грузовик Меулин продолжает мчаться, одолевая милю за милей.  
Миля за милей — как можно дальше от от того места, где была вчера. От прошлого.  
Миина толком не знает, куда движется, но ей нравится сама дорога.

Она живёт — милю за милей.


End file.
